


New Routine

by Sighanne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alex and J'on leave Kara has to find a new way of getting through her day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I dabble in the reading of comic book and DC being one of my Fav I was excited about the tv show. I, however, have never really read a Supergirl comic book. I am more Wonder Woman and Batwoman (because she is one of the first lesbian major characters).
> 
> I have included a link to a site that lets you read comics for free. I found a comic book series based on the show where I got some of my plot from.
> 
> http://viewcomic.com/the-adventures-of-supergirl-001-2016/

It has been pretty quiet since command was given over to Major Lane. She still feels the distaste of many as she walks through the halls and talks to those who report to her. She doesn’t let it get to her though. She knows that all she can do at this point is whatever needs to be done to keep everyone safe. Taking a deep breath Lucy looked over the information needed to keep the DEO going. So many types of commands and procedures and how to's to go over. She had a lot to learn before she could feel comfortable issuing commands dealing with rogue aliens. She had several allies already but she knew she still needed to get the whole department to at least respect her. One good thing she had going for her was that one of her allies was, the loved by most, Supergirl. That helped others give her a chance but that doesn’t mean it was enough.

As she found her place in this new role many things have started to change for her. For instance she took to wearing her ACU’s instead of her army service uniform to deal with the day to day stuff. The constant threats meant she had to be ready for a fight at any moment. This also meant dressing up wasn’t for the best interest of herself or those around her. She wasn’t going to leave anytime soon so James was going to be around her as well. Feeling a bit frustrated at the whole situation she growled out a sigh as she fell back into her seat. Her head was facing the ceiling with her eyes closed as she tried to relax. “Having a bad day,” Kara’s questioning voice came through the office. 

Lucy looked over to see a shy smile on Kara’s face as she leaned against the door frame. Lucy replied, “I’m feeling a little overwhelmed right now.”

Standing straight Kara nodded her understanding then shrugged. A wide smile played on her face as an idea came to her, “Maybe you need a break,” she walked into the office and took a chair opposite of Lucy, “Why don’t you come over tonight and watch a few episodes of something with me?” Kara blushed a bit and looked down at her lap, “Usually Alex would come over today and we would watch something…” 

Lucy sat up and leaned on her desk, “You haven’t heard anything yet?” It was asked in a whisper.

Kara shook her head, “She won’t say a word until they know for sure. They don’t want to be caught before they have dad.” 

Lucy felt bad for her part in their running. She was doing her job but with everything that has been happening she could have taken a step back to really look at the situation. At least she wasn’t in the dark about Kara anymore. This thought brought the guilt back though, “Are you sure you want me to come over?”

Kara snapped her head up. She searched Lucy’s eyes only to find guilt there, “I don’t blame you. You did your job without knowing all the facts. That is our…...My fault for not trusting you when I got to know you. If they do find my adoptive dad then that would be because you helped. I don’t blame you and I know for a fact neither does J’on or Alex.”

“I’m happy that I know what’s going on now but…” She sighed as she gestured around her using her hands, “I just don’t know how to handle all this.”

“What do you mean? I thought we were doing good.” Kara stood and walked around the desk sitting on it directly in front of the Major. Making sure to take in everything Lucy was saying.

“James.” She said it with a cold tone but hoped Kara would understand. Looking away so her eyes wouldn’t betray her feelings.

Kara did not disappoint; shaking her head, “Nothing is going to happen between us.”

Lucy gave Kara a look of confusion, “I don’t understand. He loves you.” She could see hurt in Kara’s eyes.

“Well when you act like a jerk and almost break someone they tend to keep their distance.” Kara couldn’t look at Lucy anymore remembering what she said, “Also I said some mean things about you.” The last words were uttered in a barely audible voice.

“Weren’t you under the influence of something?” Lucy knew that Kara probably had a few nasty things to say but she would never really let her bitch side out without some help.

“I was, but it only fed off of what I already was feeling. It wasn’t right of me to do or say those things.” Kara’s eyes began to water as she thought of her actions.

Lucy stood, “Look,” She grabbed her chin and made Kara look at her, “We all have those dark thoughts in us. If you didn’t then I would think that you even more perfect than superman and he is pretty damn perfect. I like knowing that you are more human than him. It makes working with you far easier than dealing with him.”

“Even if I said some mean things about you?” Kara started wiping her tears away.

“Especially if you said some mean things about mean. Just means you get jealous and jealous I can deal with.” Lucy smiled as she started cleaning up the papers she could reach on her desk. Kara quickly moved to the side as she watched Lucy finish her task.

“I’m glad I get to have someone like you on my side,” Kara said, “You will keep me in line and remind me to be human.” 

Lucy looked up and smiled, “Well as human as an alien can be.” The two laughed as they walked out of the office for the evening. “How about I meet you at your place after I change?”

Kara gave that Supergirl smile, “Sounds good. I will have food and beverages ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara gracefully landed in her loft and quickly changed into her normal clothing. Next, was a call to have a couple cheese and pepperoni pizzas delivered. Kara set the phone down and made her way to the fridge. She wasn’t sure what Lucy would want to drink; something simple or something alcoholic. She stood debating running out and getting a few choices for the Major or just leaving the choices she had now. Deciding she will just see what happens she shut the fridge door and heard a knock at her actual door. She opened it to find Lucy with a bottle of wine and the pizza guy standing there. She moved aside to let them both in. She signed the receipt as Lucy took the pizzas. 

With the table in front of the tv filled with food and beverage the two sat down to watch something on Netflix. After debating a couple choices they finally agreed on a series. When they sat back to start the first episode there was a knock on the door. Kara looked to Lucy, “Did you order anything else?” Lucy shook her head for a reply due to a full mouth. Kara got up and opened the door. James was standing on the other side. 

“What are you doing here?”

He looked at her then behind her to see Lucy on the couch looking back at him, “I came to check on you. I know it hasn’t been easy the last few weeks.” 

Kara gave him a small smile, “Thanks but I’m doing fine. Lucy and I was just about to watch Ally McBeal.”

Lucy had made her way over and stood next to Kara, “Yeah...If you want, though Kara, I can go and you two can watch.” Kara looked to Lucy feeling gratitude from her offer.

“No, that’s not right,” James said, “She had plans with you and you two should keep them.” 

Kara turned to James then back to Lucy, “Agreed. I want to keep our plans.” She gave Lucy her bright smile before looking at James and letting it dim a little, “Thanks for checking on me though.”

James smiled, “Of course. If you need anything just let me know.” The three said their goodbyes and the door was shut behind them.

“You know you can go out with him,” Lucy said as they made their way to the couch.

“I appreciate that but I would rather spend time with you. I can really just be me with you and not have to worry about keeping any kind of secrets.” As she grabbed a slice and sat back to start the show she added, “Plus he said he couldn’t do it right now after I told him...Well tried to tell him how I felt. I don’t want to keep being friendzoned because he isn’t ready.”

Lucy smiled at Kara, “Good for you Kara. You should be allowed to be happy too.” 

Kara looked to Lucy then holding her pizza out as a toast, “To happiness.”

Lucy smiled, “To happiness.” As she hit her pizza to Kara’s. The two giggled then turned back to the screen to listen to how Ally was just fired from her job and now ran into someone she knew in college.

As the first episode ended Lucy looked over to Kara, “Don’t you think Cat looks like Ally?”

Kara looked at the actress, “No, they look totally different.”

Lucy laughed, “Yeah like your alter ego and you do.”

“I think I do a pretty good job of it,” Kara said a little offended.

“Yeah,” Lucy answered sarcastically. “I’m surprised Cat hasn’t put two and two together.” Lucy said as she looked over to Kara and took a drink of wine.

Kara turned away and blushed, “Weeell,” She looked briefly up at Lucy.

Lucy stopped mid drink, “She did figure it out?”

Kara bit her lip then looked Lucy in the eye, “J’on shifted into me so I could be in the same room as Supergirl. Otherwise I would be a full time DEO agent at this point.”

Lucy set her glass on the table looking at Kara with shock, “She fired you?”

“Not exactly. She said if I couldn’t give her proof that I wasn’t Supergirl then I would need to clean out my desk. I was ready to do that but then I found out who J'onn was.” Kara looked down at her lap, “He seems to understand me the most. Clark was able to just be himself most the time but I have had to keep such a low profile that no one knew I was even alive.”

“J’on really took care of you,” Lucy stated as she took one of Kara’s hands into hers. “He cared for you and your sister.”

Kara nodded, “Yes. He had two daughters on Mars. Then the white martians attacked killing them all. He watched his wife and daughters die. He is like another father for me. He understands my problems better than anyone else.”

Lucy squeezed Kara’s hand, “I’m sorry that things have turned out the way they have but I promise I will do my best to be there for you like he was.”

Kara shook her head while trying to keep herself from crying, “I don’t want that.” She looked Lucy in the eyes, “I just want a friend...And Lucy you could be one my best friends. You know more about me then most do. You have seen the same things if not more than I have. I could learn so much from you.”

Lucy’s eyes shone with tears that refused to fall, “I will do my best to just stick to being me then.”

“Good, because you're pretty awesome.” Kara said as she sunk into the couch and layed her head on Lucy’s shoulder. The two might be really starting a friendship but she hasn’t felt this accepted in a very long time. It was a nice change to be around someone so hopeful. Lucy looked down at the Kryptonian and smiled as she set her head on top of Kara’s.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was sitting at her desk going through different lists of things that needed to be done when her phone vibrated. After writing a quick note she picked it up.  
Lucy: Hey, do you think you can stop by after your done at CatCo?  
Kara smiled at her phone as she typed in a reply: Sure. Do you need me to come now?  
Lucy: No. There’s no emergency. I just need to brush up on my hand to hand.   
Kara: Did you find the room that makes us equals? Kara had forgotten her work for a moment as she responded to Lucy.  
Lucy: Yes. I wanted to see what you had when it was an even fight. Lucy was excited to see what Kara could do without her super abilities. It would show off her actual skills not her alien ones.  
Kara: I am so there. Alex was a very good teacher.  
Lucy: She looks like she could handle her own. Though she felt guilty that Alex was on the run it was nice to have someone who she could talk to. If Alex did teach Supergirl then at least Lucy would get a good fight out of Kara.  
Kara: I will have to share some stories with you. As Kara set down her phone to look at her work again Cat came storming out of her office. “Where are those prints I asked for?” Kara looked around her desk then remembered she forgot to stop by James’s office and get them. 

She stood quickly, “I will go get them now.” 

“Kiera if you’re going to keep this job I suggest you at least attempt to do the things I ask of you,” Cat looked Kara up and down then walked back towards her office.

“Yes Miss Grant.” Kara turned quickly making her way to James. As she walked in she noticed he was looking over a few papers. She knocked on the door, “James.” 

He looked up with a smile on his face, “Hey. Are you here for the prints?”

“Yes,” Kara stepped further into the office, “I forgot to grab them first thing.” 

“You’ve been kind of out of it. Are you sure you're ok?” He handed the prints over to her.

She looked them over then looked up to him, “I’m just not used to being without Alex. I’m trying to really find my own footing right now.”

He stepped forward and rubbed her arm, “I’m here if you need me. You know that right?”

Him touching her felt off in this moment so she took a step back as she cleared her throat and tilted her head down, “I do. I just need to deal with all this change.” Shrugging her shoulders she looked at him again, “Thanks though.” With that she turned and walked to a waiting Cat.

She set the prints down and started to turn when Cat stopped her, “I normally don’t care but is there something going on with you? I mean if your personal life is going to cause issues with work here I should know.”

Kara turned to look at Cat, “My sister has left due to work and I’m just worried about her. I apologize about my work as of late Miss Grant. I will make sure I try not to let my personal life get in the way.”

“Well just make sure that you work on it,” Cat said as she looked down at her work.

******  
Kara walked into the DEO and made her way to the sparring room. When she walked in Lucy was looking at a tablet. She stood still for a moment and waited for Lucy to finish what she was reading. Lucy looked up after a couple minutes and smiled at Kara, “Glad to see you are here in one piece.” 

“I am Supergirl after all. Not even Cat Grant can take me out.” Kara said with a smile. 

“Good to hear.” Lucy walked over by the door and set her tablet down. “Well shall we get started?”

Kara walked up on the platform turning towards Lucy, “Bring it Major.” A smile plastered both their faces. Lucy stood in front of Kara and waited for the alien to make her move. When she didn’t after a couple minutes Lucy decided she would get it started. She threw a punch that Kara quickly dogged. After that first punch the two went at each other blow for blow. After about fifteen minutes of fighting they both agreed to call it a draw this time. 

“Well it would seem that Alex IS a good teacher,” Lucy said out of breath as they walked towards the doors. 

“She didn’t want me going out there and not knowing how to fight back.” Kara was already getting her breath back as the effects of the kryptonite wore off.

“God I wish I could just start breathing,” Lucy chuckled as she started to get her breath back.

Kara smiled at Lucy, “All it takes is practice.” Kara laughed and Lucy just shook her head. They walk out of the DEO together and stood outside in the night sky. Looking up the stars above could be seen clearly. Lucy took a deep breath in of the cool air and lets it out with a sigh. “Got any plans tonight,” Kara interrupts the comfortable silence.

Lucy looks up to her, “Just going home and maybe soaking in the tub. Why, you have a better offer?” A smile brightened her features.

Kara smiled at her commander, “Just the same as last night.” She looked back up into the sky, “I really enjoyed just relaxing last night.”

Lucy stared at Supergirl for a moment then back to the stars, “I did too. I haven’t felt that relaxed in a long time. I guess we both needed it.”

Kara looked back to Lucy, “Agreed.” The two shared smiles. “So did you drive yourself here today?”

Lucy turned to Kara, “No. I had so much to go over I didn’t want to worry about driving here.”

Kara got a mischievous grin on her face, “How do you feel about flying?”

Lucy looked confused but answered anyways, “I don’t mind it.”  
“Good. You need anything from inside?” 

“Just the briefcase on my desk.” In a blur Supergirl was gone and back.

“Nothing else?” Kara looked at her patiently waiting.

“Not that I can think of.”

“Even better,” She put the strap of the briefcase on Lucy’s left shoulder so that it went across her chest. She then moved behind Lucy, “If you get scared just let me know.”

“What do you meeeean…” The two flew into the night air. Kara held Lucy close to her as she flew through the sky. The flight usually didn’t take that long but Kara wanted Lucy to see some of the city from the sky. As they flew over buildings and through clouds Lucy felt exhilarated. She had never thought that she could feel so free.

After sometime in the skies Kara asked, “Do you want me to take you home or to my place?”

Lucy didn’t want to go to either but knew they had to get some rest. “Do you mind if we have some more pizza tonight?” She looked back at the blonde with a smile.

“I could never refuse such an offer.” Kara smiled big at the brunette.

“Then to your place for dinner and a show...or two.” Kara nodded and flew towards her place. She landed quietly in her home even as she set Lucy down. Lucy turned to Kara quickly and hugged her tight. “Thank you for that.” 

Kara took a step back, “Not a problem. I love to fly so thought I would share that with you as well.” Lucy smiled at her. Turning she placed her case on the couch. “Give me a moment, I need to change.” 

“Ok.” Then she started looking for the pizza place number on her phone, “Do you want to same as last night?”

Kara was right next to her to give the answer, “Yes unless you want something else.”

“Then we will order the same. Do you have wine or is that bottle I brought gone?” Lucy had found the number and started dialing.

“I think there is about half a bottle left.” Kara pulled it out of the fridge and opened it up. She filled two glasses and waited while Lucy finished ordering. When Lucy hung up she spoke again, “I can go get more or something else.”

“This should be fine.” Smiling she took a sip of wine. “If we are going to make this an almost every night thing I need to start packing extra clothes. ACU’s are more comfortable than army service uniform but they aren’t jeans or sweatpants.” 

Kara laughed, “True. If you need something I have some PJs you can change into. I may even have some sweatpants.”

“I will take it!” Lucy followed Kara to her room to get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple months passed and very little was heard from Alex or J’on. They did let Kara know they were safe but beyond that not much. Lucy was finally being accepted into the DEO by those who reported to her especially after a few alien attacks. She charged in ready to fight and didn’t back down even when she was in a great deal of trouble. Supergirl had to save her a few times but she never backed down from a fight. 

Kara was falling into a new routine that involved more and more time with the Major. She felt like more an equal then she ever had before. Lucy would ask her opinion on things or pick her brain on things that Kara could know about. When in a situation that she was issuing commands to Kara, Lucy always kept a respectful tone. She never belittled the hero. 

Another girls night in and another series started. The two have become very close as they fight side by side. They have even been able to hang out with Winn and James with no awkwardness. Life seemed to be taking a routine yet again and Kara was happy she would have it. 

 

The next day while at work  
Lucy: So how busy are you at work?  
Kara: Cat’s been locked in her office pretty much all day. I have completed all my tasks and don’t have much to do until she comes out.  
Lucy: Good. Can you come to HQ so we can go over something?  
Kara: Sure...Is everything alright?  
Lucy: I’m not sure. I think we may have found another alien but I can’t be certain.  
Kara: On my way now.

Kara dashed out of the office and up to the roof of the CatCo building. With one look around she changed and took to the air. When she walked into the command room she could see a view of an old enemy. They thought she was long dead but it would seem she was just dormant if Lucy is right. 

“So you think this is the alien,” Kara pointed to the screen then looked at Lucy.

“There was some pictures sent through the system. The facial recognition sent an alert to us. I read the file on her and found that she was considered dead.” Lucy looked at Kara for more information.

“Caren aka Rampage,” Kara supplied. “We fought her a while back but she went crazy while we were in the sewer system. I got the DEO agents out but we thought she drowned.” Kara turned and walked towards Lucy’s office. When they entered the office Kara shut the door behind Lucy, “Caren had a sister. She was trying to get back at the DEO for taking her sister.” Kara had tears in her eyes, “I wanted to save her but I couldn’t get to her in time. She disappeared and I didn’t know what to do so I left it alone.” 

“What happened to Rampage’s sister?” Lucy leaned against her desk as Kara started to pace back and forth.

“I found out at the same time Caren did that Alex killed her sister. I don’t know how or why but I never asked. I put it behind me because I trust that my sister had a good reason for doing it. Caren though was upset about it of course and wanted revenge.”

“So you think she is back to finish what she started,” Lucy stated about the situation.

“Yes.” Kara stopped and took a deep breath, “What do you think we should do?”

Lucy sat thinking for a minute before replying, “We don’t know where she is right now. We don’t have any idea of what her plans are. At this time all we can do is wait and see what happens. We will also keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.”

“Why don’t they just stay in hiding and try to be as normal as possible?” Kara looked like she just witnessed a puppy get kicked. 

Lucy walked to Kara and rubbed her arm, “Not everyone wants to be accepted by us mere humans. Some would rather dominate and others want their vengeance more than a normal life.” Holding a bicep in each hand she squeezed Kara to try and calm her down.

Kara felt herself relaxing under Lucy’s gaze and gave a small smile, “I felt bad for her. I hope I can at least detain her so that she can be locked up.”

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, “I will make sure she will be detained….Safely.” 

Kara nodded, “Thanks Lucy.”

“Of course,” Lucy smiled at her. “So are you going to patrol tonight or are we doing a girls night again?”

“With Caren out there I think I will do some patrolling. You should go home and get some sleep though. I need you well rested should I find her.” Kara gave Lucy a sad smile because she was actually looking forward to being lazy tonight.

Lucy looked down at the ground, “Umm...Kara,” She looked up biting her lip, “Do you...Do you think you could…” Lucy wasn’t used to feeling like she couldn’t talk. So she stood her ground and with determination asked, “Could you fly me home?”

Kara’s face lit up, “Sure.” No one likes to fly with her. She usually never gets asked to take someone flying. Lucy smiled big at the answer. Since she had that first flight she wanted to go again but wasn’t sure about asking. So with an affirmative answer she was feeling the excitement of the last flight already. “So how long till you leave?”

She was ready to leave now. She had worked out a system so she wouldn’t have to bring too many files back and forth. So with a smile, “I can leave now. Everything is on hold until we get news about Caren.” 

Kara felt her heart speed up. She’s been noticing her heart tends to do that when any mention of alone time or anytime with Lucy is mentioned. “Do you want to patrol with me for a little before you go home?” Kara could feel her face burning. She couldn’t believe just asked that of her commander.

“Sure. I think that would be a good idea. Help me figure out how you patrole.” Lucy answered with a smile. She led them back out of her office and through the DEO. As they walked outside she took in a deep breath of the air around her. “So we going to do this like last time?”

Kara stood behind Lucy, “If that’s alright with you?” Lucy nodded her answer. She could feel her own heart speed up and her body start to tingle as Kara’s arms wrapped around her body. “Just let me know when you're ready to go home.” Lucy nodded again because talking let alone breathing was hard. Kara smiled at her then took off.

As they flew through the sky Lucy felt safe, happy, and free. She loved being in the air with Kara. She was saved a couple times by Clarke but he never made her feel this safe. Kara kept her arms securely around Lucy in a way that wasn’t overwhelming. Kara would spin and they both would laugh as she did so. The two were so involved in having fun that neither of them noticed the person watching them from below.

Caren had fallen several feet, been shoved through the water system harshly, and ended up in the ocean. She survived by pure will. She pushed hard to get back to the shore and get back at the two sisters. For months she has been looking for Alex but all she could find was Supergirl. With the recent attacks she noticed that Alex was not the one responding. “It would seem, Supergirl, that you have a new favorite among the humans.” She whispered to herself. “Major Lane...I will be sure to take care of you both. Maybe Alex will show up if her sister and the new commander of the DEO are in danger.”

As Kara landed on Lucy’s rooftop they both had smiles from laughing so much. “Thanks Kara. I think I needed that.”

Kara was still standing close to Lucy as they spoke, “Anytime Lucy. I like sharing that with someone.”

“You don’t take others flying around the city?” Lucy thought that was actually odd.

Kara shook her head, “Alex thinks it's too dangerous and the others are too scared. I don’t see why though there is just so much...”

“Freedom,” Lucy finished for her. Kara nodded her agreement with a smile on her face. “I don’t think I could trust anyone like I do you.” It was a simple confession that made Kara want to scream with joy. Lucy took a small step forward, “I hope you know that having you in my life has not only made it interesting, but it's made me see more.” Lucy looked from Kara’s eyes to her lips and back up.

Kara noticed the trek Lucy’s eyes took and questioned if she was seeing what she was seeing. “I hope that’s a good thing.” 

Before Kara knew what was happening Lucy pulled her down for a kiss. It was a soft slow kiss and when it stopped, “I think it's a very good thing.” Lucy took a step back and smiled at Supergirl, “Good night Kara.” With that she made her way into her building.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara couldn’t stop smiling the next day. She walked through the office as if she was on cloud nine and didn’t care who noticed. As she did her tasks everyone was starting to stare. 

“Kiera!” Cat was in her office going over her usual stack of work. Kara walked through the office doors quickly as she had a pen and pad ready to take notes. After a list of what was needed and her order for lunch. “Oh and before you go,” Cat looked up from her desk, “I’m glad to see that you have finally found your peppy self again.” 

“Thanks.” Kara turned and walked away before she could give away too much. As she walked through the office she felt her old self again. Alex’s departure was worse on her then she realized. With Lucy around though the days have become more bearable. She still wasn’t sure what that kiss last night meant but she knew that they were pretty much on the same page. 

While Kara made her way to get Cat’s lunch there was a ring from her ear piece, “Hello.” 

“Supergirl,” Vasquez stated, “We have a problem.”

Kara stopped in her tracks, “What?”

“Major Lane didn’t show up today. We sent agents to her home and it looked like there was a fight. We have been combing through surveillance and trying to track her phone.”

“Were you able to find who took her?” Kara’s heart dropped.

“Yes,” Vasquez let out a sigh, “Rampage.”

“What?” Kara felt her heart start to race and her body tense, “When?”

“It looks like about zero five hundred ma’am.” Vasquez sounded like she was trying to keep herself together.

Right as Kara was about to respond she heard a crash about a block away. People were screaming and a crowd was rushing away from the noise. “SUPERGIRL!” It was Caren causing problems.

“Could you tell what the Major was wearing?”

“What?”

“Vasquez!”

“Yes. She was wearing her ACU’s ma’am.” 

“Good. She usually wears the pin I gave her. That pin is a tracking device. You can locate the signal by looking for Supergirl Major 1. Tell me what you have while I deal with Caren.”

“Yes ma’am.” Vasquez quickly closed the line and started going through the data base of signal information. She found the signal but it was weak. 

Kara hid in an alley and after making sure that she was hidden away changed into Supergirl. Flying through the air she spotted Caren throwing cars at near by buildings. “Caren!” 

The alien looked at the hero, “You’ve come Supergirl! I thought you would have saved your commander instead of find me.”

“I can do both!” Kara yelled as she flew at her. Caren let Kara ram into her full force. Kara lifted Caren up and away from the city. When they were in a clearing she threw the alien woman down. Caren hit the earth and made a bit of a dent in it as she did.

“I’ve found her,” Vasquez came back over the intercom, “She...The signal…”

“Spit it out please Vasquez,” Kara said trying to be patient. 

“She is in the ocean. Several miles off the coast. It looks like she is deeper than what we can get to.”

“Can you reach her?” Kara dodged a flying boulder. 

“You’re running out of time Supergirl. Major Lane will run out of air soon enough. So what’s more important, Catching me or saving her?” Caren mocked.

“She is barely able to respond. It would seem she is running out of oxygen.” Vasquez stated.

“Can you pinpoint her location?” Kara flew towards Caren and fought the alien head on.

“I do and I can get you at least over her.” 

“Get a copter or two over there now.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Supergirl took a hit to the face. Quickly she moved behind Caren and grabbed her by an arm. Flying high into the sky she listened to Vasquez’s directions. Caren struggled and Kara dropped her a couple times barely catching her before she hit the ground. When they reached Lucy’s coordinates Kara looked through the water with her x-ray vision. When she found the lead container holding Lucy she threw Caren high into the air and dove quickly through the depths of the ocean. 

When she reached the container she worked to get the lead coffin out of the sand that had started to claim it. Finally after what seemed like hours she was able to pull the container out of the ocean floor and start making her way up. When she broke through the surface there were to copter hovering over head. She flew to meet up with them, “Get this open and check on the Commander.” Right as she said those words she heard something coming her way. A huge boulder broke through the surface and was coming right at them. “GO!” She held as she blasted it to pieces with her heat vision.

As the two helicopters flew away she looked for the elusive alien. She was able to spot the female swing towards shore. Without a second thought she went after the Byr-ian as fast as she could. Colliding with her under water. The two went back and forth before Kara was able to once again get the upper hand.

As the container hit the ground wielders started to work on getting the container open. There was a ticking inside the container that made everyone pause. “Ma’am,” an agent reported to Vasquez, “We think there might be a bomb.” 

Vasquez paused in her pacing at the agent’s words. Quickly she contacted Kara, “There is a bomb in the container.”

Kara who was carrying a half conscious Caren almost dropped out of flight, “Can you tell how much time is left?”

“No.” Without another word Supergirl sped herself up. When they hit the shore she threw Caren to the ground and started looking for a way to get Lucy out. She forced her hands through the lead and pulled with all her might. As it tore open she could hear a slight heart beat. She’s still alive. Was all she could think. When the hole was big enough for her to fit through she jumped in and grabbed Lucy. Handing her off to a DEO agent Kara grabbed the container once again and flew into the sky. As the ticking started getting faster she knew her time was running out. With a few spins she threw it as hard and high as she could. The bomb went off throwing her down back into the ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy woke up in the helicopter with a cloudy mind and nothing but nonsense. She tried several times in vain to sit up. As she finally managed to sit up several agents turned towards her urging her to stay laying down. She looked around the best she could as she waved them off, “What happened?” A commanding question to figure out if what she remembered is what really happened.

An agent she recognized as Miller answered, “You were kidnapped by Rampage ma’am. Supergirl saved you but had to leave to get rid of the bomb.”

“Where are they both now,” Lucy sat back and waited for a reply with her eyes closed.

“Rampage has been detained,” Miller started.

“Is she still alive,” Lucy interrupted him as she sat up quickly.

“Yes ma’am. As for Supergirl we haven’t heard anything back yet. She left several minutes ago and we sent people out to see if she was injured when the bomb went off.” Her heart dropped and in that moment all she wanted to do is give orders to turn around and go back. Issue was Lucy’s body wasn’t wanting to cooperate with her. The quick movement and small burst of adrenaline caused her to pass back out.

As the Major came too again she recognized that she was in the medical center. She sat up slowly and started looking around. The medical center was pretty much empty but for the one medical officer who ran it. She walked over to the commander, “Take it slow.” The doctor started shining lights in the Majors eyes and looking her over.

“Supergirl,” questioned because that was all Lucy could think about.

“She is baking in the fake Sun.” The doctor said with a smile trying to lighten the mood of the commander.

“What happened?” Lucy moved her legs off the side of the bed. Her ACU’s worse for ware. I’ll need to get new ones.

“She didn’t get the bomb far enough away from herself. It seems she likes to do that. She will be fine once she gets enough of the rays.”

Lucy was standing now with a slight smile, “So she sun bathes until she wakes up?”

“Correct,” the doctor answered as she finished looking over the commander. “Take it easy yourself but you should be fine to leave. If you have someone who can keep you company I would recommend that you invite them over for the evening.”

“Thank you doctor.” Lucy nodded to the medical officer and left the room to find Kara. When she entered Kara was laying under orange lights. She looked like she was sleeping which put a smile on Lucy’s face. Vasquez walked in and started going over what had happened and what was being done with Caren. 

After several hours had passed Kara started to move. Lucy moved from her chair in the corner to Kara’s side. Kara shook her head then looked at Lucy, “How are you?”

Lucy smiled, “I’m fine. Doctor said she didn’t want me alone tonight so I thought I would stay with you until you woke up.”

Kara smiled as she felt butterflies in her stomach, “Thanks. I’m doing much better now that I took a nap under some sun rays.” 

Lucy stepped closer and grabbed Kara’s hand, “Thanks for saving me again….Though I wish I could have done more for you.”

Kara held on to Lucy’s hand as she jumped of the bed, “I’m just glad you’re safe. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” 

“So do you want to stay at my place tonight,” Lucy whispered with bright eyes, “After all the doctor doesn’t want me alone.” 

Kara gave Lucy a big smile, “That’s probably a bad idea,” Lucy’s face fell but Kara continued, “I think my place would be the better choice. After all no one really knows where Supergirl sleeps.”

Lucy chuckled, “Good point. Can we stop and get some fresh clothes for me though?”

Kara took a step closer and looked around to make sure no one was near, “Of course,” she kissed Lucy with a softness that had Lucy grabbing Kara to keep balance. 

When they pulled away Lucy said in a very low whisper, “We better get going then.”

Kara lifted Lucy up bridal style and walked out of the DEO with the Commander in her arms. Lucy for her part just held on because now she felt like she was truly safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Always open for feedback that will help my writing.


End file.
